Twenty Years
by E13I7UI1411
Summary: We all know Leo was brought back to life after the giant war via Physicians Cure. But how long was he really dead? A few days, maybe even a couple weeks. A month or two at most. At least that's what Leo thinks. In fact it was been twenty years. How has the world changed in his absence? How has his friends? I've adopted this story from SilverWing321 Summary of what they wrote inside
1. Chapter 1

So, I've never adopted a story before, so I hope I'm doing this right. This fanfic originally belonged to Silverwing321. He/she wrote two chapters before putting it up for adoption. This will continue after those two chapters, so I highly recommend that you check it out first. If you don't feel like it, here's my full summary of what you missed:

Leo has really been dead for twenty years, not a few days. So while he is still fifteen, his friends are in their thirties. He has been hesitant about returning to camp, because he is fearful of his friends reactions to his resurrection. So he fly's around with Calypso for a few months. He believes his friends are still the same age however, and assumes they will be at camp when he gets there. Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth have a three year old daughter named Luciana (Lucy) Selena Jackson, Piper and Jason have a two year old son Zachary (Zach) Chris Grace, and Hazel is pregnant with her first child. Frank has just stated that he thinks Leo would be a good name. so, there you go! Also, Lucy and Zach call each other's parents aunt and uncle. They do not do this to Hazel and Frank however, for they live in Canada and have only seen the children when they were babies.

Leo sighed as he watched the sun set. He and calypso were at the grand canyon. It had been a great day, no doubt. It was surprisingly chilly, but they should have expected that considering it was January. It had been a nearly cloudless day, and not that busy. They had eaten some ice cream at this little shop and taken a picture of a sign that talked about the squirrels possibly having the bubonic plague. They had found it fun to take pictures of danger signs. So far they had a sign that cautioned against walking around a resort at night because of animals, a sign outside of a zoo stating that people should not feed wild coyotes, a vandalized welcome sign that now read warning, and a board full of warnings at the beginning of a hike. He had never had this much fun in his life. But despite all this, he couldn't help feeling sad. His friends probably think he is dead, and he felt bad about causing them agony.

"Leo, are you alright?" asked Calypso with a concerned look. Leo shrugged.

"Yeah…it's just…my friends don't know I'm alive. What if I've been making them grieve, or blame themselves, or-

"So you want to go back?" Leo nodded.

"That's the problem. I don't want to go back. But I do. I want to go back to my friends, and my life, but I want you to still be a part of it. the gods. The quests. Its seems to be all consuming sense I found out I was a demigod. One problem after the next. I just want to travel the world. With you. But I also miss them and my siblings. It's not right to go on like this, when you and I both know they think I'm dead. And I know you don't want to face Percy and Annabeth after the whole cursing thing. But…they're my family Cal. Does that make any sense? I know I'm rambling, but I've always had trouble talking about my feelings." Calypso nodded and looked guilty. A few weeks ago, she had confided in Leo about that, saying he should hear it from her first instead of someone else.

"Despite what I want however, we do need to go back. Let's just enjoy one more week, before we head back. Agreed?" asked Calypso.

"Agreed." Calypso rested her head on Leo's shoulder, as they watched the last bit of sun disappear.

*****Meanwhile******

Piper was resting her head on Jason's shoulder, as they started at a grave _. It read Leonidas Samuel Valdez. September 16, 1999- August 31 2014. Good people are like candles; they burn themselves up to give others light. We'll always love and miss you repair boy._ They though the quote was appropriate considering he had sacrificed himself to save millions. The burning thing was a sad sort of inside joke considering he either blew up or burned to death. It didn't seem like enough, but the grave at camp half-blood truly addressed him as a hero. They couldn't very well state that he gave his life to stop Mother Nature on a gravestone in a mortal cemetery. The rest of the seven had refused to have a grave placed anywhere for a while, but when they finally did it was January 8th. Twenty years ago to the day. Every year, they paid respects to his grave in the mortal world on this day. On August 31st, they pay respects to his shrine at camp. Frank sniffled as he laid a white rose on the grave, before turning to hug a crying Hazel. She was in her fifth month of pregnancy with Leo Nawal Zhang. He belly was expanding greatly beneath her black sweater. Annabeth was six weeks pregnant, having found out a month ago. They still didn't know if it was going to be a girl or boy, but they both insisted that they were going to keep the gender a surprise. She was currently holding Lucy's small hand in her gloved one. The children still didn't know why they dressed in blacks and greys the same two days a year, or why everyone was sad on these days.

"Mommy!" she whined. "I wanna go home. It's cold! If daddy gets to stay home, why cant I?" piper looked up in surprise.

"Why isn't Percy here?" she asked. Annabeth scowled.

"Because he's about as mature as Lucy." She grumbled before softening. "He is tired of attending the graves of friends. He's been doing it sense he was thirteen. I think he's just sick of it." she frowned. Lucy stomped her foot and began tugging at her dress. Piper could sympathize with the small child. The dress had long velvety black and a poofy black skirt with little vines on it so dark they could've been mistaken for black. Piper was wearing a much more sensible grey sweater dress with stockings and a black sweater. No frills or poof. Really, why did she have her girl in that? Annabeth herself was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt and blazer. Even Hazel wasn't dressed that fancy. She was simply wearing a black sweater, a green skirt that went to her knees, black tights, and boots. Piper shook her head. Now was not the time to think of clothes. Stupid Aphrodite influence. Hazel checked her watch and sighed.

"We have to go. If we don't leave now, we'll miss out plane." She gave Piper, Annabeth, and Jason hugs, before turning to the kids. Lucy hid behind her mom. She waved slightly.

"Bye." She said shyly. Frank and Hazel smiled kindly at the girls.

"Can I have a hug?" frank asked. Lucy nodded and ran up to hug them. Zach didn't want to miss out, and did the same. With one last round of goodbyes, the couple left. Zach suddenly yawned loudly and held his arms up to Jason. He picked up his son, who promptly put his head on the shoulder that Piper had abandoned and closed his eyes. piper chuckled.

"Looks like someone is tired. I think we'll be heading home. What about you?" she asked Annabeth. The blonde shook her head. Lucy looked even more annoyed. Jason smiled.

"We can take Lucy with us. Piper just baked a cheesecake if Lucy wants any, and we can drop her off with Percy if she would prefer. Though, I'm sure Zachary will be up soon if she waits to play with him." Lucy started clapping her hands.

"Yeah! I wanna go wi Uncle Jason an auntie Piper!" she exclaimed before running over to her 'auntie and uncle.' Annabeth looked uncertain.

"Well…if you're sure. Lucy can be a handful. She is Percy's child after all."

"Please. I think we can handle a little girl." Annabeth grinned, looking slightly relieved. She probably hadn't been able to pay respect to Leo sense Lucy was born.

"Come Lucy." Piper smiled at the young child, and led her to their car.

AN: sorry, this was really a filler chapter. But, tada! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel sat glaring at the wall in their house. Something had happened earlier that was…unsettling to say the least. They had been walking around a market place a little ways from their house. It was a chilly morning, but not as cold as it could be for Canada in the winter time. They had stopped for breakfast at the sunset bar and grill. They had visited Leo's grave two days before, and sadness was still fresh on their minds…

 _Hazel walked in tugging self concisely at her tee shirt. She was wearing a white tee shirt that read 'Mommy's first' with arrows pointing at her stomach. On her very obvious pregnant stomach was the words 'Arriving April 2034'. Her favourite black jacket was on, but unfortunately didn't zip anymore._

 _"I'm sorry, but we're very busy at the moment. The wait will be about twenty to thirty minutes. We ask that you please stand over there so not to block the door." Said the hostess apologetically. Hazel bit her lip. She was six months pregnant! She didn't want to stand for that long. Little Leo seemed to love to find the worst spots to lay._

 _"Look," started Frank, "My wife is not able to stand very long. Is there anything you can do?" the hostess looked conflicted before nodding._

 _"There is a young American couple sitting at the booth. The girl was rather quite, but the boy was very outgoing. Nobody else has wanted to sit with them; claimed that they were too odd with their American customs. Tried to explain that they aren't any different from us, but it's mostly been elderly couples and they simply won't have it. Would you mind sitting with them?" frank and Hazel shook their heads and the hostess smiled._

 _"Right this way." She led them to a booth in the back. Sitting there was a girl. She looked about sixteen, or maybe seventeen? Fifteen? It was hard to tell. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved blouse, her caramel hair done in some sort of braid, light makeup adorning her face. She looked like any teen girl around here. But there was something…timeless…about her. Like she had been alive for ages and had seen it all. Hazel wasn't sure what about her gave the girl that look but it definitely wasn't her eyes. the teen's eyes shone with excitement and darted around everywhere, like she couldn't decide what to look at next. Hazel smiled at her innocence and excitement._

 _"Hi! I'm Hazel." She greeted. The teen smiled._

 _"I'm…Callie." Frank raised an eyebrow._

 _"You sure? You don't sound very sure." Callie smiled._

 _"I'm sure. Callie isn't my full name, that's why I hesitated, but I'd like to be known as Callie." They nodded in understanding. An awkward silence followed._

 _"So we heard there were two of you?" asked Frank. Callie sighed._

 _"Yeah, Leo my boyfriend. He went off to the bathroom a few minutes before you guys came. I don't know what's taking him so long." Hazel eye's teared up at the name Leo. Of course he couldn't be their Leo, but still. Two days ago they were at his grave. It seemed like just yesterday that he…Hazel shook her head slightly to dislodge those sort of thoughts._

 _"That's such a coincidence!" she laughed, though it was strained. "My little one's name to be is Leo." It was then that Callie appeared to see Hazel's large belly._

 _"Congratulations." She smiled. Suddenly something caught her attention. "There's my boyfriend." It was then that Hazel saw him. A Hispanic boy with curly hair and brown eyes full of mirth. He looked like an identical twin to their Leo; if their Leo was alive and hadn't aged. He slid into the bench next to Callie and grinned._

 _"I'm Leo! And you guys are?" hazel sat there blinking for a minute. Frank's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Eventually he pulled himself together enough to speak._

 _"Frank Zhang and Hazel Zhang." Callie gasped and shot Leo a look. Leo had frozen for a second before his face split into a grin._

 _"Hazel! Frank! It's so good to see you gu-wait Hazel Zhang?!" he exclaimed. "Really Hazel you married Zhang? But you're only…let's see it's past December so you'd be fourteen. You're only fourteen!" then he read her shirt. "Wait a minute…you're pregnant?!"_

 _"W-who are you?" asked Hazel. Leo's smiled dimmed slightly._

 _"It's me! Leo Valdez! Bad boy mcshizzle Valdez, supreme commander of the Argo Two!" hazel felt like crying. What kind of sick monster took fun in impersonating her dead friends?_

 _"You make me sick." Frank hissed. "I don't know what kind of cruel messed up monster you are, but I don't want to start a fight in the middle of this restaurant surrounded by mortals. So I suggest you get out. now." The couple looked confused. Leo opened his mouth to say something, when Callie's eyes widened in realization. She tugged 'Leo' out of the restaurant._

At the time, Hazel had been horrified. Surely it was some cruel joke. They had racked their memories, but couldn't remember anything like it. Frank had sent an IM to Annabeth who said that it was some sort of monster for sure, and to be careful of side affects that it might have. She said it was likely that Hazel might become…obsessed with this monster and try to seek it out. she said that this is likely what happened to Callie. Annabeth thought that once it had you, you would start to get others to join your cause. So of course, Frank was watching her every move. It didn't matter to him that Annabeth's theory had no proof. To him, he wouldn't let even the slightest thing happen to his wife and unborn child. Any other time, Hazel would have found it sweet. Now it was quite irksome. She needed answers. For the most unsettling thing about that morning wasn't the Leo lookalike or Callie or the fact that 'Leo' could be controlling her. No, the most unsettling part was that it might be true. That could have been Leo. Hazel and Nico never told anyone that Leo's death felt odd. They never wanted to get hopes up. But he did have his dragon and the physicians cure. She needed help. But Annabeth would have surely spread word to Jason and Piper and Percy about Hazel. They would think it was the spell. Suddenly there was ruckus downstairs.

"Now what?' groaned Hazel getting up. She heard the sound of Frank shouting before all was quite. Quickly grabbing her sword from under her bed, Hazel crept forward about to open the door when it was flung open. Hazel gasped when she saw who it was.

Kkkkkkkklllllllluuuuuuuuuuuouhouhfouhfouhouehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuorroooooooo99999999

Leo crossed his arms and glared at calypso. Or rather, the back of her head. They were flying on Festus and Calypso was driving.

"I know you're glaring at me Leo. Don't try to hide it." she said in an annoyed voice. Leo's eyes widened.

"Dang sunshine! Does being atlas's daughter give you eyes in the back of you head or something?" he asked. Calypso turned to face Leo and rolled her eyes.

"No," she said as she turned back around, "I don't Leo. I can tell when you're mad though. Listen, there's a reason I dragged you out of there. I told you time was hard on Ogygia. But if Hazel is not only married to Frank, but pregnant then you know she has to be at least twenty five. I think that much more time has passes then we originally thought." She said sadly. Leo felt a sense of dread wash over him. Just how long _was_ he dead?


	3. Chapter 5

"Well, I've had twenty years to work on my skills, so I hope they would be better than when was thirteen." His smile dropped suddenly.

"You mean it has been twenty years?!" he exclaimed. Hazel nodded shyly.

"Yeah. I thought you knew." Leo was dumbstruck, all euphoria leaving him. It probably wasn't the end of the world but…his friends had changed, they had moved on without him.

"Didn't you realize how long it had been when I told you I was thirty five?" Nico asked. Leo shook his head.

"I guess I was just too excited to see you guys." He said somberly. Leo sighed. "We need to focus. I need to get back to camp." The three exchanged looks.

"Uh…about that. we're er… the only ones who believe that you are…you." Hazel said awekwardly. "The rest think that you're a monster that's controlling me."

"Surely there is somebody who would believe that Leo is a demigod and not a monster." Calypso said hopefully. Leo was startled. He had almost forgotten she was there. It was the first time she spoke sense the conversation had started.

"You! You're the one who cursed Annie in…downstairs!" Thalia exclaimed. Calypso sighed.

"You've had twenty years to get over that! besides its not like it was permanent." She protested. Thalia scowled.

"You had no way of knowing that." calypso opened her mouth to respond when Leo decided it was time to intervene.

"You guys can rehash this later. Right now we need to focus. What's the plan?"

"We need to find proof that Leo's really Leo. We might be gone for a while, but we need to make this right. It's my fault that we're in this situation. If I had told them years ago that your death felt strange, then they might be open to the idea that Leo is alive." Nico said. Hazel gave him a one armed hug.

"First things first. We need a prophecy."

AN: as an early christmas gift to all you who celebrate christmas (A winter gift to those of you who don't) I'm putting sneak peaks of all of my stories. these contain only snippets of upcoming chapters and not the whole thing. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

"Thalia? Nico? What are you doing here?" Thalia smirked and nudged Nico.

"You want to tell her death boy?" he scowled.

"I was worried about you." He muttered. "I heard from Percy about that Leo monster-

"It wasn't a monster! It was the real Leo!" she exclaimed. They believed her right? Thalia nodded solemnly.

"We know. That's why we're here. Nico told me the death felt weird that day. Like…Leo went to the underworld, but somehow wasn't fully there. Like that expression one foot in the grave." Nico raised one eyebrow.

"I don't think you know the meaning of the things you say Thals."

"Don't call me Thals Neeks." Thalia retorted, messing up Nico's hair. Nico scowled and fixed his hair before turning back to his sister. Somethings would never change.

"Anyway, we need to track down Leo, find out how he managed to come back, where he's been, and bring him back to camp." Hazel sighed.

"One problem with your plan Nico. They think that I'm being controlled by some monster. And Thalia, what about the hunt. You can't just up and leave." Thalia shrugged.

"I don't know about the whole being controlled problem, but the hunt thinks I'm tracking down some new monster. I left someone else in charge temporarily. It'll be fine." Hazel smiled, grateful that her cousin had her back. Fishing a drachma out of her pocket, Hazel grabbed a spray bottle and opened the window. It was time to contact Leo.

Leo almost fell off Festus when an IM appeared in front of him. It showed an aged Hazel, an aged Nico, and a still fifteen Thalia. Calypso was still driving and didn't look away from the cloud filled sky in front of her.

"Whoa Nico! You look old!" Leo exclaimed. Nico scowled.

"Oh sure. Call the thirty five year old man old, but not pregnant woman?" Leo laughed.

"Well yeah that would be rude. Duh." Hazel giggled but Thalia still had a poker face.

"Is it the real you Leo? Honestly?" he patted his legs and pinched his arms.

"Yep, I think I'm me."

"Then answer this; what did you do shortly after we met that angered Jason?" Leo squinted his eyes in thought, before groaning and covering his face with his hands. He had felt horrible after that.

"I accidentally melted the ice bridge we were walking on, leaving you stranded on the other side." he mumbled. Thalia nodded.

"And what was the name of the girl who helped us distract the nymphs, and what did she look like." Hazel asked. Leo grinned.

"Her name was Echo, and I have no idea what she looked like because she blended in with her surroundings." Hazel was beaming.

"Okay we believe you." Nico said. Leo opened his mouth to respond when a loud groan was heard from the IM.

"What was that?" he asked. Hazel sighed.

"That…was Frank. Thalia would you deal with it." she smirked.

"Yeah, and I think I'll have some fun with it." she waved her hands in front of her face and suddenly it looked like Leo's. with a quick snap her body changed to resemble that of a boy wearing a camp half blood outfit and tool belt. A thin smile crossed Nico's face, while Hazel looked absolutely stricken.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped. Thalia/Leo smiled evilly and crept down the stairs. There was a tiny sound of surprise followed by a quickly muffled scream. Thalia, now just Thalia, came back up stairs with a satisfied smile on her face.

"He won't be bothering us anymore." Thalia stated.

"Thalia." Hazel said in a warning tone, and the hunter rolled her eyes.

"I just gagged him and tied him to a chair. Plus I hid a nice note for him to find whenever the ropes release him. Which is set to be…two hours or so from now." Nico snorted.

"What did the note say? 'I O U one demigod. If you don't go looking for us she will be returned safely. XOXO Hunter of Artemis'?" she rolled her eyes.

"No. I wrote 'I O U one pregnant wife. She will be returned when we deem fit. She came willingly. XOXO Leo…or am I Leo?'" Hazel face palmed.

"Right. That won't make him concerned at all." She said sarcastically. Leo grinned.

"Wow Hazel. I didn't know you had it in you to be sarcastic." He felt like he was on cloud nine. These were his friends! They believed he was the real him! What she said next surprised him.

"Well, I've had twenty years to work on my skills, so I hope they would be better than when was thirteen." His smile dropped suddenly.

"You mean it has been twenty years?!" he exclaimed. Hazel nodded shyly.

"Yeah. I thought you knew." Leo was dumbstruck, all euphoria leaving him. It probably wasn't the end of the world but…his friends had changed, they had moved on without him.

"Didn't you realize how long it had been when I told you I was thirty five?" Nico asked. Leo shook his head.

"I guess I was just too excited to see you guys." He said somberly. Leo sighed. "We need to focus. I need to get back to camp." The three exchanged looks.

"Uh…about that. we're er… the only ones who believe that you are…you." Hazel said awekwardly. "The rest think that you're a monster that's controlling me."

"Surely there is somebody who would believe that Leo is a demigod and not a monster." Calypso said hopefully. Leo was startled. He had almost forgotten she was there. It was the first time she spoke sense the conversation had started.

"You! You're the one who cursed Annie in…downstairs!" Thalia exclaimed. Calypso sighed.

"You've had twenty years to get over that! besides its not like it was permanent." She protested. Thalia scowled.

"You had no way of knowing that." calypso opened her mouth to respond when Leo decided it was time to intervene.

"You guys can rehash this later. Right now we need to focus. What's the plan?"

"We need to find proof that Leo's really Leo. We might be gone for a while, but we need to make this right. It's my fault that we're in this situation. If I had told them years ago that your death felt strange, then they might be open to the idea that Leo is alive." Nico said. Hazel gave him a one armed hug.

"First things first. We need a prophecy."


End file.
